


Stand In Attention

by shotahime



Series: Hime's Overwatch One-Shots [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Blackmail, Breeding Kink, Cheating, Dark!Jack Morrison, F/M, Formal:76 got me thirsting, No use of y/n, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Rape/Non-con Elements, aka your pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotahime/pseuds/shotahime
Summary: A formal meeting with the UN and Overwatch leads to unsavoury behaviour between you and the Strike Commander.





	1. Stand In Attention

**Author's Note:**

> you would think I would have a little break because my laptop is currently under care and expect me to do nothing about the reveal of ~~daddy76~~ formal76? you are very wrong.
> 
> I hacked into my friend's laptop for this filthy piece of smut.
> 
> sorry buddy, will cleanse your laptop later but right now I have urges

I fidgeted with my fingers on the hem of my skirt as my heart pounded in my chest.

These meetings never fazed me before, in fact—they just excite me even because of the real deal happening to the world and I get to be in all the action.

Other meetings are fine, but the ones with Overwatch are the absolute _worst_.

They are almost non-negotiable at all, and it was hard enough to conjure up some sort of understanding between the two of the parties.

I was just the assistant to my boss who leads all the affiliation with Overwatch, but I was there for everything ever since I replaced the old assistant a year ago. And I even got to get personally acquainted with the Overwatch representatives they sent over to talk things through.

Including Jack Morrison, the Strike Commander himself.

It was all glitz and awe at first, but after a few meetings together I just couldn’t brush off the standoffish way he looks at me. Of course, being polite I would only duck my head and skim through the notes I scribbled throughout the meeting.

But then he started to get physically close than more I would have liked.

It started with simple gestures—purposely not sitting close to where his other representatives were and opted to sit next to me until his thigh had bumped with mine, would use my knee as leverage for him to get up from his seat or even yawning ever so loudly, he stretched his arm until it rested on the back of my chair as I fought the urge to give him the side-eye.

Then during photo ops, I was shoved right in front of the camera with his arm around my waist while his other hand was shaking hands with my boss and all I could do was a half-hearted smile to the camera.

Other people would be so flattered to have the attention of the nation’s hero, but I thought otherwise.

I thought that he would get bored of me eventually and find some other younger girl to play with, but boy I was wrong when we both ran into each other at the main hall leading to the meeting rooms. I was on my way back from the ladies’ room when Jack exited from the meeting rooms and beamed at the sight of me.

Not wanting to be rude, I flashed him a smile myself and quickly fastened my pace as my heels clicked on the tiled floors. But when we both brushed pass each other, there was no doubt there was a phantom of a hand brushing against my rump and it lingered a little longer, making me stop in my tracks.

When I peered behind my shoulder, I widened my eyes in disgust when Jack eyed my ass as he continued walking. When he caught my gaze, he had the nerve to send me a wink with a smirk before he turned back around and continued walking, leaving me in a state of shock and disgust.

I told myself time and time again that he would eventually get bored of me, but that doesn’t seem to be the case right now when he’s suddenly getting all handsy on me.

* * *

 

“Are the slides ready for the meeting later?” I trailed behind my boss as he shuffled through the papers that I handed to him regarding our upcoming meeting with Overwatch. At first, I was relieved that the last time I saw them was two months ago and thought that we won’t be seeing them any time soon.

But then the ‘soon’ has passed and here we are now.

“Everything’s all ready and set in the meeting room,” I replied as I opened the door for him and walking into the meeting room together, some people were already present and seated save for a few empty seats. The meeting was going to start in half an hour or so, but that never seem to be the case because Overwatch is almost never early.

“Oh, right before I forget,” my boss turned to me after he was seated and I took my seat beside him. I raised my eyebrows at him, wondering what he was going to say to me.

“The Commander offered you a spot to be his assistant and he wanted me to pass on the message to you, if you should accept,” he then told, and I widened my eyes at him from the sudden request.

“But sir, I like working with you,” I countered, trying to hide my discomfort at the mention of Jack as I tried hard not to scowl. My boss just scrunched up his face, unsure why I would say something like that.

“I think it’s a great offer, getting to work at Overwatch. The Commander must have a really good eye if he thought you would be perfect to join his team,” he reasoned with me but I shook my head quickly, not wanting to hear about it no matter how it would benefits me a whole lot more than my current job.

“I understand working at Overwatch is a lot of pressure, but what new job doesn’t?” my boss chuckled, like I was making a rookie mistake and getting cold feet for getting a job offer that not everyone would take.

“I’ll give you time to think about it, then you would answer to the Strike Commander himself,” he continued to read through his notes and I leaned back in my seat, taking everything into account as I feared the worst thing to happen has finally dawned upon me.

Was this his tactic to keep me around him?

What does he seek from me? Surely not just for my work etiquette.

“Oh, speak of the devil,” my boss suddenly pulled out his phone from his pocket after he felt it vibrated and checked the screen. “Overwatch is here, why don’t you go and fetch them here, please?” he asked me and I gulped before I nodded reluctantly.

Reaching at the lobby of the building, the ushers noticed my presence and directed the Overwatch representatives my way, all dressed in their formal garb that I have accustomed to so much in person and in television.

But I noticed that they were one person short, which made me elated for a short while.

“I’m sorry, where’s Commander Morrison? Shouldn’t he be here?” I asked them but they all exchanged looks with each other before facing me back.

“He said he’s been here an hour ago, didn’t he told you he was coming alone?” Gabriel Reyes, Jack’s colleague answered for me. Knowing he was a no-nonsense kind of man, I trusted him as I just shook my head and leaded them all back to the meeting room.

Back inside, where everyone else was seated, my boss signalled me to come closer to him and I bent down slight and let my ear levelled with his mouth.

“The Commander’s already here and in the waiting room, he asked me for you to go and fetch him,” he whispered and I immediately stiffened. I had never been seen alone with Jack, not even for the slightest while and I was thoroughly scared of what’s to come if he managed to get me alone.

“Sir, are you sure?” I then asked him and he gave me a look, giving me signals of how I should stop asking questions and just do what he says. Sighing, I stood up straight and sauntered my way out of the meeting room as the present people made small talk with the Overwatch members.

* * *

 

I stood in front of the waiting room doors as I hesitated to knock. Should I just knock and then leave? No, that would be too rude, and I wouldn’t want him to complain about this to my boss.

Maybe I should invite someone else along just so he doesn’t get second thoughts on what he could do to me when we’re alone together in the room.

Inhaling deep, I braced myself as I knocked on the door repeatedly before I opened my mouth. “C-Commander Morrison, it’s me—everyone’s expecting you,” I almost stuttered and expected an answer from inside but there was a gruff voice telling me to come in for a while.

I hesitated to turn the knob as if it’s been heated to a thousand degrees. But I relented anyways and turned the doorknob, greeted with the sight of Jack Morrison himself on the couch, holding a wine glass in his hand and a smile on his face.

“Ah,” he greeted me with my name leaving his lips before he stood up and approached me but I stayed concreted to the floor. His formal uniform is very flattering on him, with the medals and ribbons on his chest like candy. “It’s been a while, how are you?” he laid a hand behind my back and ushered me inside the room as he closed the door behind us and I swore I heard the click of the lock being turned.

“Just fine, sir—but the meeting is starting soon, and we should—“”Bah, the meeting could wait, let’s have a drink first,” he cut me off as he walked to the tray of wine bottles on the table as he poured two glasses halfway. He picked them up and approached me, offering one of the glasses to me as I reluctantly accepted it.

“But sir, everyone’s already waiting for you,” I then tried to reason with him again, trying my best to get out of the situation as soon as possible. Jack only hummed as he took a sip of the wine and licked his lips, savouring the taste of the alcohol.

“They could wait a little while, right now I just want to catch up with you,” he tried to reason but I shook my head a little too quickly.

“Sir, please—this is inappropriate,” I countered as I placed the wine glass on a nearby surface and Jack visibly scowled just from me rejecting his hospitality.

“Ah, did your boss mention about my offer? I am looking very forward to be working with you,” he tried to change the subject as I sucked in breath between my teeth at the mention of it.

“I-I’m very flattered, sir—but I can’t just leave my job here,” I tried to let him down easy but it appears that he wasn’t all too happy with my answer.

“Come on, it’s more fun to be working right next to me, and not to mention your pay would be higher than where you are now,” he shrugged and I pursed my lips together. No matter how true that might be, my guts telling me that this man was bad news and I should avoid him at all costs.

“All you need to do is just work with me. Nothing changes, I assure you—your job scope would be the same, and then some,” he waggled his eyebrows at me and I narrowed my eyes at him and scowled at him in disgust.

That was it—my last straw.

“Sir, I’m very happy where I am right now. Now if you won’t present yourself to the meeting, then we can just carry on without you,” just like that, I turned around and started walking towards the door as I left Jack. My hand hovered on the door knob when suddenly in a swift movement, I was being pushed against the door in a loud thump as a heavy body was pressed against my back. My hands were restrained with one of them behind my back and the other one holding into the grasp of my captor.

“I’m done playing nice,” Jack growled against my ear as I panted lightly from the thrill of what just happened. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but that just leads him to tighten his grip on me, making me cry out a whimper as I restrained against his hold.

“I waited for you long enough to get you alone like this,” he grounded his hips against my rump and there it is, I could feel his erection through his pants and I felt panic overriding me just from the situation alone.

“You think you could just walk away from me like that? Do you even know who I am?” his voice was dark as he continued to ground himself as I clamped my thighs together, telling myself not to give in and get aroused from him.

“S-Sir, please,” I managed to let out but that him ground harder as I winced and he let out a satisfied groan.

“I always liked being called sir by you,” he leaned forward and I could feel his hot breath at the back of my neck, his lips grazing against it and I squirmed in place. “Makes me feel powerful, kinda gets me going.”

Both of my hands were suddenly being held by his hand while his now free one unbuttons my blouse cleverly before he dipped in and took a handful of my clothed breast and I hitched a breath in my throat at the sudden contact. He let out an appreciative hum as he continued kneading my clothed breast, before he slipped it out of my bra and I threw my head back when I felt his fingers tweaked my nipples. I tried to push him back, but he kept himself in close vicinity making me impossible to move.

When he worked my nipples into hard peaks, I could feel him smile against my skin as he pulled down my blouse lower until the nape of my neck was visible for him to place light kisses against it and making me shudder. I tried to sound comprehensible as I let out words of declination but those were ignored by Jack as he was enjoying the moment.

His hand ventured lower until I could feel his fingertips skimming down my stomach, down my thigh and parted my legs under my skirt as he hitched them up my hips no matter how hard I tried to keep my legs pressed together. I felt his fingers ghosted against my core and my whines became louder but Jack persisted, showering me with some praises of how good I was going to feel for him as he hummed in appreciation.

“And here I thought you didn’t feel the same way,” Jack chuckled darkly as he pressed his fingers against my clothed slit, which undoubtedly damp from being aroused and worked up by him. My body betraying my mind as it moved in accordance to his touch as I kept shaking my head in protest.

“Stop, sir—please,” I almost sounded like I was begging but Jack never listens, burying his nose in my hair as he took a long whiff before he pulled back and exhaled, his face deep in satisfaction just from the scent of my hair.

I felt his hand pulling at the edge of my panties as he slid it down, baring myself to his pleasure as I tried to push his hand away with the sway of my hips but that just prompted him to crawl his fingers until it trailed down my slip and I gasped in pleasure.

“Yeah, that’s it—feel that, baby,” I could feel his lips against the shell of my ear as he slid up and down on my slit, collecting the wetness that was excreted from it. I bit my lips together to prevent the moans that’s been conjured up from my throat from all the pleasure I reluctantly received from Jack.

“Easy does it,” with his fingers all lubed up from my slick, he inserted one finger in me and I threw my head back and gasped loudly as Jack snickered. He started pumping his finger in and out slowly, his finger grazed my insides as I felt the coil starting to form in my stomach as I tried to press my thighs together not before he slid a knee in between my legs to keep them open.

As he fastened his pumping, he slid in another fingers that made me mewled and felt the erection against my back growing harder for me to ignore. Jack continued to rub his fingers inside of me as I panted, the coil in my stomach tightens every stroke I felt.

Jack upgrades his movement by brushing his thumb against the bundle of nerves hidden under the hood of my sex. Soon enough, with his rapid fingers working inside me, I was a whiny mess and Jack stood there behind me, enjoying every moment that has passed between us.

Jack altogether pulled his fingers out and started spamming his hand to rub against my bundle of nerves, stimulating me to bring myself into an orgasm which he managed to achieve in a matter of minutes as I moaned loudly and rode my orgasm against his hand. I recovered myself as I panted and my head being laid against Jack’s shoulder as he rained kisses against the back of my neck and shoulder, occasionally praising how cooperative I was.

He discarded my blouse and bra, leaving my top half bare in front of him as he took off the blue cord around his shoulder and using it to tie my hands together behind my back. Now in my new restraints, I knew I had little to no control of the whole situation and now under his whole mercy.

Jack unbuttoned is uniform, revealing a tight undershirt underneath that clenched against his muscles as he took that off too and folded it neatly as he set that aside, making it even for both of us save for my skirt that’s hitched up around my waist and my panties dangling on one of my leg.

Jack made me straddle on his lap on the couch as he roamed his hands all over my torso, his eyes dark with lust as he took the time to appreciate all of my shapes and crevices and all I could do was cringe every time he laid out a compliment for me.

“All this for me? How generous,” he cupped my breasts together and brought them close to his head, resting his blonde hair against it as I squirmed from the wisps of his hair and the stubble on his chin. He nuzzled his head against my breast before he turned to face them and latched onto a nipple and started sucking, making my head thrown back and a cry left out from my lips.

He kept slurping on it, as if he wanted to bring out the milk out from it. I immediately crossed that out of my mind, not wanting to think of the possibility I might lactate just from being aroused by him.

“I can hear your heart racing,” Jack mumbled before turning his attention to my other breast and lapped his tongue against the nipple as well as I tried to shake myself away from him but he kept a good hold of me by my waist. When I persisted, Jack countered that by biting hard on my areola, making me shriek in pain.

When he released my breast from his teeth, he looked up at me with a grin on his face and I could se teeth marks on my breast as I shuddered at the sight of it. “Consider this as your only warning.”

He moved me back on his thigh before he fumbled with his fly, pulling out his hardened length from his briefs as I gasped at the sigh of it. It was on the thicker side, and its length was reasonable above average but that’s to be expected of a man his size. He gave it a few strokes before guiding the tip lined up with my entrance as I shook my head of what’s about to happen.

Lifting me up a bit, he slowly penetrated himself inside of me as I let out a scratchy moan as soon as I was buried to the hilt and he groaned in pleasure. He was considerate enough for me to adjust to his size before he started moving.

I had no leverage to keep myself still so I leaned forward and buried my head at the crook of his neck, which he appreciated greatly as he left kisses wherever his lips could reach and started rocking the both of us slowly at first. When he paced his speed, I was a moaning mess by then and reluctantly gave into him as I bounced myself on him, assisting him in the process of fucking me shamelessly.

“Yeah, that’s a good girl. You like this, doll face?” Jack asked as he continued pumping himself in and out of me with occasional grunts. I couldn’t find the voice the respond, so I just nodded but that just landed me a swift smack on my ass as I mewled in pain.

“Words, sweetheart—I need to hear them,” he asked me again and I whined against his neck as I used the last of my remaining pride to answer him.

“Yes, sir! I love it,” I answered scratchily and felt Jack smiled against my shoulder when he pounded himself inside of me relentlessly, bringing me into a loss of words as I whined into his neck. A hand found my clit again as he rubbed the pads of his fingers against it, bringing me into yet another orgasm and I just released all over his length to my disgust.

I panted against him as he slid his hand up and down my back almost comforting me. Jack turned his head to my side and kissed me on the cheek, and then laying kisses down my jaw and neck before he continued pushing himself in and out of me in a more considerate pace.

“My turn now, baby,” he said against my ear and I widened my eyes instantly. I raised up my head and looked at him in confusion, but he just gave me a knowing smirk on his smug face when he stood up and lifted me up together.

He walked us over the desk across the room and put me down suddenly, giving me less time to use my wimp legs to stand for myself. Jack helped me standing up but kept a knee in between my legs to keep them open and my upper half was being laid down onto the desk. He pulled himself out of me and pushed himself right back in earning him a scream from me.

“Fuck, you feel so right around me,” he cursed as he started to slide in and out of me in rhythm as my breath fogged up the surface of the desk. No matter how good he felt inside of me or how he basically just knows how to work my body, I still couldn’t believe the kind of situation I’m in right now when the others are waiting for us in the meeting room.

“Gonna make sure you’re never going to leave,” he suddenly said and that made me give a reality check. _Oh shit,_ I thought as I peered at him behind my shoulder. _Where was he going to—?!_

“You’re going to stay with me, for as long as I like,” the pace quickened once more and I was still sensitive from my release earlier, but Jack prevailed and kept going at it as if his life depended on it.

“Gonna make you my little wife,” he started and I started shaking my head in response, not ready for that sort of life yet—not when I still have my whole life being presented right in front of me.

“Can’t wait to see you nice and round, giving me all the sons I could ever want,” Jack poured out his wild imagination. The image of being pregnant, the sight of Jack wrapping his arms around me as he felt the bulge of my stomach filled with our offspring burned at the back of my mind. In any other circumstances, that would be the dream—but, it’s all one big nightmare.

“P-Please, don’t cum inside,” I wasn’t on birth control. I couldn’t find the need to, not when I’m too busy with my own job and have no time for my personal life.

“Don’t worry about it, baby,” there was a certain edge to his voice as he picked up his pace again and pounded inside of me like a savage. I was starting to see black dots around my peripherals as I was being fucked into oblivion itself.

Jack groaned loudly suddenly and his hand had found my clit once again and started rubbing against it once again, trying to bring me to my peak as I moaned shamelessly. He continued to slide himself in and out of me as his hand worked around my clit, bringing the both of us to the brink of our release.

Jack groaned through gritted teeth when he felt me uncoil myself into another orgasm as I felt myself clench around his length, not wanting to let go. I hung my mouth open as my eyes were rolled to the back of my head from the pleasure I’ve been worked up with.

When I thought Jack was going to release his seed inside of me, Jack pulled himself out and I felt empty without feeling him inside of me. He wrapped a hand around his length and started working it and up and down in rapid strokes before he finally groaned as white ribbons of semen ejected from his member and onto my back.

“W-What?” I wanted to slap myself for being so puzzled at why he didn’t release himself inside when he taunted me with all the things he wanted to do to me when I shouldn’t have questioned it. Jack gave me a smile in triumph as he cocked his head to the side and licked his lips together.

“Not this time, baby. And you can bet there’s going to be a next time,” he panted as he explained and different questions started filling in my mind. Was he going to do those things to me or was he just bluffing? Is that just something he always thinks when he’s doing intercourse with someone or was it because it was with me?

“Huh, cute,” Jack admired his masterpiece at the sight of my back painted with streaks of his cum and his blue cord wrapped tight around my wrists. Jack walked away for a while before returning by my side and placed his hat on me, albeit not properly as it laid lopsided against the mess of my hair.

Jack pulled out his phone and snapped a few photos, trying not to make it subtle too as I stared at him in horror.

“This one’s going up in my office,” he showed me the lewd photo of me, all decked out in his most formal possessions with his cum on my back. I shivered in fear at the thought of that photo being released out in public. It would absolutely drive me mad to death.

“Don’t worry,” he kept the phone back into the pocket of his pants as he zipped himself up while he’s at it. “I think you know what you should do if you want me to keep my mouth closed,” he taunted and I knew very well what he meant much to my dismay.

Jack untied my hands and helped me stand up straight. I rubbed my sore wrists together as I looked on the floor, couldn’t bring myself to look up at him for I am nothing but shame. Jack pulled me by the back of my neck before slamming our lips together in a long-awaited kiss, catching me by surprise.

He moved his lips against mine as I struggled in his hold, but Jack was still a whole lot stronger than I was even after his release while I was nothing but a fawn learning how to walk after being manhandled like that.

When he retracted himself, I looked into his deep blue eyes as he sighed in satisfaction, finally getting me into where he wanted in the first place.

“Well, I think we have a meeting to attend to,” he pulled off the hat on my head before he put it on himself and patted my cheek. Jack walked away as he put his clothes back on and buttoned his uniform before he turned to look at me.

“You should clean yourself up, don’t worry—I’ll tell them you’re going to be a little later than usual,” he said as he casually slipped onto the blue cord, not minding it’s been stained with a few drops of cum but it’s not like anyone else would have noticed.

“Don’t be too long now,” Jack left me alone in the room—naked, bare and filthy as hell.

* * *

 

After I recomposed myself for at least an hour, I returned to the meeting room where it seemed like it was break time. Meetings with Overwatch never lasts for a short while—the shortest it would have been probably been three hours before we decided we should postpone the next half of the meeting next week.

I still felt filthy even after I cleaned up after myself, and the sight of Jack with my boss as they chattered just makes me feel like a level below garbage.

“Oh good, you’re back,” my boss greeted me as I came in close to him. I opened my mouth to say something about my disappearance, but he waved his hand.

“It’s fine, Commander Morrison explained to me what happened,” he reassured as he beckoned Jack, who kept a wide smile on his face.

“Sorry I was gone for so long,” I then apologized but my boss just chuckled and shook his head.

“It’s fine—I understand. Oh, by the way,” he changed the subject before he glanced back at Jack.

“Have you thought about the offer? The Commander is looking forward to be working with you, you know,” he mentioned it again and I stiffened at the mention of the offer. After all the things he had done to me, of course I was going to say no and expect me to be dropped off from this division because I am no longer wanting to assist him in whatever Overwatch has to offer.

I gulped as I flickered my eyes between my boss and Jack, who held up his phone and when he pressed the home button, I widened my eyes when I saw my distasteful picture being set as his lock screen. Sucking in a breath through my teeth, I looked down on the ground before I could bring myself to look at my boss.

 _I think you know what you should do if you want me to keep my mouth closed_ , his words haunted in my mind as I collected the remaining of myself before I answered him.

“Yes, I accept.” I finally said and my boss never looked so delighted. He turned to Jack as he patted him on the shoulder and shook hands with him before he took his leave, preparing to ready the papers for my discharge from the UN to Overwatch almost immediately.

Jack trailed behind him before he stopped right in front of me and brushed a hand against my stomach and I hitched my breath thinking back about what he said to me earlier.

“Remember,” his voice was low and dark, almost impossible for others to hear. “You’re going to give me all the sons I want,” he repeated himself before his hand lingered away. I turned around to see him and the boss leaving the meeting room, not before he tipped his hat my way and disappeared around the corner.

Before I knew it, tears were already running down my cheeks as I prepared the remains of my mentality of the next series of my life.


	2. At Ease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New life and career in Overwatch could be sweeter with Jack out of the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this piece in the office I'm interning at because they all don't have anything to give to me and the stuff they're doing now is kinda private for an intern to handle so instead of working, I'm slacking for this porn y'all are welcome

People would be so envious of my job and call me ungrateful if I had to complain.

If only they knew what sort of treatment, I would get just from working under the Strike Commander of the highly coveted Overwatch.

When I first started my career in my mid-twenties, I could take the criticism—the lashing out by my employers and the threats of being fired that kept me running with my tail between my legs. But I stayed strong and withstood every insult and name-calling and told myself that this was just the start of my career so it’s better for me to suck it up now than become depressed about it constantly.

But it was tempting enough for me to run back into my hole to curl up and die. But then I realized that’s what he wants—he wants me to show how vulnerable I am and how weak I’ve become now that I am finally in his grasp, ready for him to use me any time he wants and anyhow.

He still taunts me, reminding me all the time about how he forcefully taken me away from the UN and how he gets whatever he wants. His voice deep and soothing would have been sugar to my ears if it weren’t the fact that he’s been trying to turn myself against my own mentality.

“Fuck, I just can’t get enough of you,” Jack grunted as he piston himself in me as I held up my legs, the tip of his head reaching the farthest point of my cervix. I was no stranger to Jack’s bedroom, more less his king-sized bed. Might as well move myself in his quarters with him because I barely get to use my own room anymore.

 _Please, just get it over with,_ I pressed my eyes closed and clenched my jaw, fighting back any sounds of pleasure Jack was insistent in giving me. Even though he’s been using me like the fucktoy he wants me, he always makes it an effort for me to climax at least twice during our sessions. Trying to make it even, he says but I call bull—I would rather just be used up rather than being taken care of as well.

“Oh, no—that won’t do, sweetheart,” Jack leaned forward and I opened my eyes, meeting with his deep blue ones hazed with lust. He was still persistent ramming into me as I held in my moans, traded it with soft whimpers instead. I felt his stubbled check grazed mine and his pair of lips skimming against my skin, feeling a soft sensation in contrast to his brute movement.

Now _that_ , made me slip a moan from my mouth.

“That’s my girl, come on,” how his lips started moving against my skin made me feel a lot more than what I had bargained for and it was a side of him that I wasn’t prepared to see. Then, his hands started to lightly to roam down my body, not his whole hand but just his fingertips. It felt obscenely good; I didn’t expect him to actually make me experience into something I’ve never had before.

“Stop that,” I said through gritted teeth and pushed a hand on his chest, but he barely budged. He clutched my hand with his and guided it down his torso, my nails raking against his hard muscle made him let out an illicit moan as halted his hips for a moment, relishing the feel of my fingers against his skin.

“Perhaps not,” he continued his thrusts and I arched my back as he resumed his pace. My legs were flailing with each thrust and I could feel the familiar coil in my stomach, building up my climax and felt myself clenching around Jack’s length. Jack felt that too, imposing him to keep up the pace until I panted like a dog until I came undone with a shriek as my back arched.

Jack found his own release as well as he grunted my name and plunged himself deep in me. Hot, thick coats of his cum spilled inside of me as I gasped from the sensation. It was almost too much as I felt it leaking out of me from the sides. Jack slouched as he tried to ease his breathing before he leant forward and buried his face in the crook of my neck.

I squirmed feeling his hot breath on my clavicle as I tried to push him away, but I was spent, too. It was starting to get uncomfortable as his length softened inside of me. I bucked my hips away from him, trying to slide myself from him but Jack’s hand suddenly held my hips in place, restraining me in his grasp.

“Stay,” Jack breathed and his hand slithered to my lower stomach, where my womb would be and I couldn’t help but to cringe. Ever since that day, I went straight to the pharmacy to snatch myself some birth control pills. I could never know he’s next move, so the least I could do was prepare myself to stop him from planting his seed inside of me.

He’s been persistent in trying to make me the mother of his child, even would place a box of pregnancy test on my desk for me to try out. To spite him, I tried one (and it turned out negative, as expected) and placed it dead center on his desk. Of course, this angered him more and he had taken me rougher than usual much to my dismay. He continued to threaten me, saying that he would spread out the photos and more and the first person that would get them would be my family.

But so far, there’s been no word for it yet but that still didn’t put me at ease.

We stayed like that for a while, and I felt myself beginning to doze off if it weren’t for the sudden ringing of Jack’s phone on the bedside table. Jack groaned, already knowing who was on the other line as he reluctantly got off from me. I let out a relieved breath feeling his weight off me but shivered when he pulled out and the semen turned cold leaking out of me.

“Hey, honey,” Jack answered his phone as he sat on the edge of the bed. I felt more disgusted than I already was as I sat up and started to leave the bed. I knew that this was my cue to leave, knowing that Jack’s lover, Vincent would be back in any moment now.

As if being his fucktoy wasn’t enough, he had to put me in a spot where I am the other person in their relationship. And he hides it so well, Vincent only knows me as his new assistant. How he manages to deal with Jack is beyond me, but I could see that he’s putting in much effort into the relationship than Jack ever would.

I don’t deserve being treated so kindly by him, not when he doesn’t know what goes behind the scenes. Not when I’ve been sharing his bed with Jack, even though unwillingly. I am the victim in this situation, but Vincent deserves more than what of an asshole Jack is.

“Tired? Nah, just got back from training,” Jack sounded breathless as he talked on the phone as I gathered my clothes laying on the ground, clamping my thighs together to stop the cum from dripping onto the carpet, wouldn’t want any evidence left behind for Vincent to see, but I doubt that. Jack continued his phone call as I redressed, though not as neat as I first came in here but it didn’t matter, I would clean up in my own room later.

“Oh, they holding you back?” I was startled when Jack appeared behind me as he slid an arm around my waist, keeping me in place. “No, I’ll start on dinner. I’ll see you later, okay?” I tried to push him off me but that just made him dug his fingers in my hips to keep me from trying something stupid.

I could hear Vincent saying goodbye and telling Jack he loves him from the speaker, but instead of saying it back, Jack hung up and tossed the phone back on to the bed. Jack turned to me and pulled me in for a rough kiss, his tongue forcibly invading my mouth as I squirmed in his hold.

I keep trying to get away from him but as expected from a super soldier, he kept me in place as he cradled the back of my neck in his hand to deepen the kiss. I tried slipping off him from under his harm but that earned me a slap on my ass, hard enough for me to let out a yelp as he smiled into the kiss.

“You’re really sweet, you know that?” Jack pulled away and placed a kiss on my nose. I scowled at him and pushed him off, which he thankfully got the message and released his hold on me. Jack only chuckled at me as I brushed imaginary dust from me as I turned around and took my leave, slamming the door behind me as I go.

* * *

 

The next morning, I was at my usual desk situated in front of Jack’s office as I typed away. Thankfully enough, this was enough to distract me from everything that’s happening to me on Overwatch. I could at least pretend that I was at my old job and filling in reports for my boss.

Jack’s true to his word about having me do the things I used to do back in the UN, but I could never get used to military terms and regulations which explains the stacks of rulebooks and binders on my desk so I at least have some material to refer to than just wing it.

Jack was in his office, on a phone call with some authority from another country so that kept him occupied for an hour or two before he would call me in for pointless things he could do by himself. He’s not distracting when he’s working, but when he has no other better thing to do, he buzzes me in his office just to get his hands on me.

“Hey, rookie,” Blackwatch Commander, Gabriel Reyes appeared with a handful of papers in his hands, probably some documents for Jack to sign. I looked up at him and gave him a little smile as I reached out to accept the documents from him and he playfully retracted it away from me before handing it to me.

“Thank you, Commander,” I thanked him genuinely as I skimmed through the documents and his smile fell as he shook his head. “You’re not under me, kid—it’s just Gabe. Only those runts call me commander,” he rolled his eyes as he mentioned about his Blackwatch agents, notably Genji and McCree—who’s a bit of a rebel around him.

“Well, thank you again, _Gabe_ ,” I emphasized as I placed the papers on top of my desk and his smile returned. If only Jack were out of the picture, then Overwatch would be a much better place to work at. Everyone else here is so supportive and helpful, I could almost feel like this is actually a promotion that I’ve earned.

“You okay? You don’t look like you’re used to,” Gabriel suddenly asked and I widened my eyes at him. Is it too obvious? I’ve been covering up a lot of love bites and light bruises with makeup, and I thought I’ve been doing a good job.

“What do you mean?” I tucked a hair behind my ear as I tried not to fidget, otherwise it would have been too obvious for me for him to know that I’m hiding something.

“Like when you were with UN? You looked a lot livelier back then before you came to Overwatch. Is something the matter?” Gabriel’s more perceptive than I thought, but that’s what to expect from a special ops commander like himself. He could snoop a bomb if there was one in the room.

“Oh—nothing, just that Overwatch has a lot of work than my old job,” I half-lied. Sure, Overwatch and UN have a little difference when it comes to work but I do admit that Overwatch sure has a lot of things to be handled compared to the UN. And the UN is the _UN_ , for goodness sake—you would think an international board of people would have more work regarding the rest of the world than a military force?

“Yeah, we’ve been getting some deals a lot of these days,” Gabriel agreed as he scratched his beard that framed his mouth. I knew that Gabriel was an attractive man—even more than Jack but seeing him up close just proves I was not wrong about my impression on him.

“Why don’t you take a picture? It’ll last longer,” I heard Gabriel snickered as I snapped out of my reverie, realizing that he was smirking down at me with a cocked eyebrow. I felt heat creeping onto my cheeks as I quickly flickered my eyes away from his gaze. Gabriel chuckled rang my ears and it was something that left me with a surge of bashfulness as he laughed at my antics.

Since when I’m this flustered? I’ve never been interested in any relationship, solely focusing on my career and being in a relationship was the last thing on my mind. Sure, I’ve reached that age where I’m supposed to settle down with someone but I’m at the top of my career—I wasn’t willing to be tied down with someone who could possibly not agree with me continuing my career.

“What are you doing this Friday?” Gabriel asks out of the blue and I turned back to him, my eyes wide as saucers from his sudden question. _Could it be?_ I wondered as I stammered and tried to come up with words in my head.

“Uh, nothing in particular,” I squeaked out, my voice getting a little bit higher than usual as I tried to play cool but from the knowing smirk on his lips, Gabriel knows he’s gotten me out of my element.

“There’s this bar I regularly go every week. The music’s great, lots of people dancing plus it isn’t always cramped,” he then stated but I had to keep my hopes down, not wanting to be disappointed if he’s either asking me out on a date or just recommending me some places I could visit to relieve some stress.

“Oh, that sounds like a great place—I’ll check it out when I have the time,” I then nodded as I scratched the back of my neck, trying to resist any other doubts that crept in my mind about the possible outcome for all of this. For once, I would like someone… something to call my solace than the clusterfuck position I’m in all because of Jack. But I didn’t want to be shot down so soon, I’m too proud for that.

“Silly,” Gabriel shook his head as he chortled, and I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion. “I’m asking you out here… do I have to spell it out for you?” Gabriel flashed me his row of straight shining teeth, instantly charming my pants off just from his suave and natural demeanor and his overall gentleman manners.

“A-Are you sure?” I wasn’t sure if he’s being serious or not. I had experience of people asking me out on a date before, and I still go to them only to be stood up… just for a dare they did and since then I had been very wary of going out on dates.

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re cute, I’m cute—why not?” he winked at me mischievously, making me a blushing mess once more but I reposed myself as I cleared my throat and thought this through.

“Wouldn’t this be against the rules?” fraternizing with co-workers was one of my pet peeves when it comes to workplaces, and I didn’t want to make a hypocrite out of myself just because someone like Gabriel managed to charm me with just a flash of his smile.

“I lead Blackwatch, baby—fuck the rules,” Gabriel scoffed as he rolled his eyes and I couldn’t help but to let out a laugh—for the first time since the day I came here. My heart soared just from how Gabriel was treating me, so gentle and careful. Respecting my boundaries as he stays in line, earning his way on top of my heart.

“So, what do you say? You, me, this Friday?” Gabriel became suave began on command as he propositioned the date once more. I couldn’t help but to slouch down my shoulders, staring up at him dreamily like a girl finally being asked to prom.

“She’s quite busy this Friday.”

I opened my mouth to agree with Gabriel until Jack interrupted us, standing at the doorway of his office as he had a scowl on his face. He stilled his gaze on me, almost scolding me for making conversation with another person, with Gabriel, no less. I turned my head away, not wanting to meet his eyes as I noticed Gabriel clenching his fists together.

“Reyes.”

“Morrison.”

There was a sudden chill in the air as I noticed how tense these two men were at each other. I gnawed my bottom lip as I tried to read the situation and thinking hard on how to save the undeniable discomfort in the air.

“As I said, my assistant and I have other plans together this Friday. So sorry she couldn’t join you,” Jack claimed once again and I was afraid to deny him. Not when he has something to hold against me, and the last thing I would want is for Gabriel to feel disgusted with me, knowing he’s my only way out of this hellhole.

“I think she could decide for herself—isn’t that right?” Gabriel turned to me for a moment before continuing his staring contest with Jack as I gulped. I flickered my eyes at Jack, who looked at me knowingly as he mouthed something. I didn’t need to guess what he tried to imply, but I could think of many reasons why I should say no.

“I… I’m sorry, Gabriel—but I just remembered that I _do_ have some plans with Jack,” I couldn’t look at him in the eye as I lied through my teeth, feeling ashamed for defending myself to spare the disgust Gabriel would feel towards me if he knew… if he knew of the things Jack did to me and how I’m not everything what he’s seen.

Gabriel pursed his lips together, his eyes showing emotion after I had to reject his offer. Jack couldn’t help but to smile in triumph, silently relieved that I knew for myself on what I had to do to save myself.

“That’s… fine, there’s always next time, right?” Gabriel sounded hurt almost. I could feel tears starting to form as I fought them back. I shouldn’t make Gabriel worried, or make him suspicious enough that something was going on between us and eventually find out. I reposed myself as I sat up straight and took a deep breath, blinking away potential tears as I nodded vaguely.

“Shouldn’t you be training some recruits?” Jack almost sounded like he’s barking the orders but Gabriel knows that there’s no use of fighting him. Gabriel huffed out his breath through his nose as he stormed away, not before casting me an apologetic look. I could only offer him an understanding nod, my hands clenching together on my lap under the desk.

As Gabriel left the floor, I swiveled in my chair back to my desk and avoiding Jack’s gaze and continued to do what I was doing. I could hear the footfalls of Jack’s shoes approaching me and I could feel that I was starting to sweat bullets just from being nervous in the presence of Jack.

I tensed when he called me as he stood directly behind me. Slowly, I peeked behind my shoulder and saw him standing tall and proud with his expression I’ve been so used to. My lips formed into a tight line as I braced for whatever he’s planning inside his dark, mysterious head.

“Can I have you in my quarters this evening? There are some documents we both need to go over together,” he proposed through gritted teeth and I gulped. I knew instantly where this was going as I sighed.

“Of course, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope they think I'm writing a report instead of filthy piece of shit.  
> I _was_ about to make this a threesome with Gabe but I could never do that to my husband okay he's not a piece of jealous shit like Jack
> 
> and shout out to [ClareGuilty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty) because they're the ones that came up with Blackwatch gives no fucks about rules.
> 
> Next part coming soon, just let me write some more at work lmao


	3. Fall In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets on the phone with Vincent, but instead you're the one that answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now i'm just procrastinating because CAD is being a bitch with me so here ya go

I shrieked as my orgasm ripples through me. Jack’s mouth was latched onto my lower lips, encouraging me to ride it off as I pulled on my restraints, once again the blue cord has taken its claim on my wrists but this time, on the bed post.

I kicked my legs up furiously as his tongues continued to lap on my folds, the pads of his fingers rapidly spam my bundle of nerves. My back was arched as the sensation began to sizzle, my high coming down gradually as I fall back onto the bed. I could feel Jack smiling against my skin as he placed kisses in the crevices of my thigh.

I languidly try to push him off with my hips but he just held on to them, his kisses creeping up my body as his tongue occasionally giving my skin a lick. Once his lips came to claim my own, I softened momentarily from the sweet but endearing gesture.

“Felt that good, huh?” Jack asked and smiled, pleased to see how less tense I became as he continued pecking my lips. I narrowed my eyes at him, wondering if that was a rhetorical question or that he’s just taunting me because I had no other choice.

“Fuck you,” I cursed through gritted teeth and Jack gave me a lopsided smile. “I’m already on it,” he retorted back as his hand glides down my body, squeezing one of my breasts in his palm as I shuddered. Jack was enjoying my reactions, it just fills him with pride and power as if he needs a statement to go with that.

Jack stopped in his actions when his phone was ringing again and the both of us went rigid. There’s only one person who would call Jack’s cellphone in an ungodly hour and that’s Gabriel and Vincent, but we both knew that Gabriel needed some sleep himself.

We both stayed like that for a good moment and the phone died down from the ringing. But almost instantly, it rang again as it vibrated on the bedside table. I turned to look at Jack as he scowled at his own phone, pondering himself whether he should get it or not.

“Aren’t you going to answer that?” I asked him with a bit of edge in my voice, but what came out was me being breathless being affected from my release earlier. Jack turned back to me and let out a soft grunt, obviously bothered that our little session was being interrupted. Suddenly, his eyebrows were raised and eyes widened as if an idea occurred to him, and a knowing smirk formed on his lips.

“Why don’t you get it instead?” he countered back as he reached out for his phone and I stared in horror. Jack slid his thumb on the phone to answer Vincent as he smirked and placed the phone on my ear as I gaped my mouth open, no words could form and noticed that the loud speaker was on.

“Jack, baby—you there?” Vincent’s voice filled in the room as I flickered my eyes at Jack and back at the phone. He nodded at me in encouragement to answer him, to say something to him as I gulped and shuddered.

“V-Vincent, hi,” I stammered and he sounded confused when he heard my voice from the other line. Surely, he would suspect something hearing someone else answering the phone so late at night.

“Where’s Jack? Why isn’t he answering his phone?” Vincent asked and there was a hint of doubt in his voice and I knew I couldn’t pull the usual excuse that I was in his quarters finishing up some work to make him feel at ease.

“He must have left his phone with me by accident. He did ask me to hold it for him—I just forgot to return it back,” I quickly came up with a new excuse and tried to cover up that lie. Gosh, I feel so bad lying to him like this—he doesn’t deserve this, and I’m such an idiot for following along.

“Oh, is that so? No wonder I couldn’t reach him since dinner,” Vincent sounded convinced and I could finally let out a breath of relief that I didn’t realized I was holding in. Jack seemed to be satisfied with the answer too—so satisfied, he left the phone on my pillow right by my face as he continued where he just left off.

“Y-Yeah, sorry for that,” I apologized and bit down my tongue as Jack tweaked with my nipples. I resisted to let out a sound, fighting back hard in my mind and steeled my will as I endured Jack’s torturous fingers. I casted Jack a disgusting

“Anyway, while we’re on the phone—how are you? We rarely see each other anymore,” I silently cursed as Vincent wanted to continue the conversation. Why did he have to be so nice? Why can’t he just hang up like any other people so I could not put up an innocent act in front of him.

Jack seemed surprised by Vincent’s approach to talk with me, but he was pleased nonetheless as he placed kisses in the valley between my breasts. I squirmed and bit down my tongue again, surely would leave a dent and bleed even if I chewed on harder.

“I’m doing… great. Overwatch has kept me busy,” I tried to follow the conversation normally but Jack wasn’t cooperating with my idea as he traced his kisses down my abdomen no matter how hard I was squirming. As he moved towards my nether regions, his hands never left my mound as he massaged them gently and tried to bring out any sounds from me.

“That’s good to hear! I’m so glad you finally found yourself to join us,” Vincent sounded so sincere, I wanted to cry just from his praises. I couldn’t do this—I can’t do this to him and to hell what Jack wants to do with my photos, Vincent shouldn’t be treated like this.

“I hope Jack’s not being too harsh with you—sometimes he just gets so riled up with all the things he has to shoulder,” Vincent apologized to me for something he shouldn’t have. I wanted to reply to him but a yelp escaped my lips when Jack suddenly shoved his tongue deep in me as I arched back.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Vincent sounded worried as I tried to buck my hips away from him but that just prompted him to squeeze on my breasts hard as I hissed in pain. Vincent was calling my name over and over again, wondering if I was still on the line as I took a deep breath to answer him.

“S-Sorry! There was a spider on me!” I lied again, trying hard to keep my noises content within me. Jack wasn’t helping either as he pulsed his tongue in and out of my core. If only my hands weren’t tied, I would push Jack off and better yet—hang up on Vincent but that would lead to other complications.

“Oh, I understand. Jack would tease me all the time because I couldn’t kill a cockroach because I’m such a pussy,” Jack groaned when he heard his boyfriend saying that word. It made him so turned on that he started sucking my labia as I could feel myself getting more aroused by him. Fucking Vincent, of all the words to describe that he was afraid of bug—why did it have to be that?

“It just caught me off guard that’s all,” I tried not to stammer, my thighs clamping around Jack’s head so I could push him off but that just encouraged him to get going as I let out silent whimpers from my lips. Hopefully, the reception was not clear enough for him to hear my short breaths.

“I totally understand—been there too many times but they still make me scream like a girl,” somehow the idea of screaming made Jack so intrigued, I could take a wild guess that that was he was going to make that a mission for me to scream. I wanted to curse at Vincent, he makes it so tempting for me but I didn’t want him to think I hated him all along.

“I s-see… can’t imagine it though—AH!” I yelped once again when one of Jack’s hands left my breast and shoved a finger inside of me without warning. That definitely caught me off guard as I tried my best to compose myself once more.

“Is the spider back? Do you need some help there?” Vincent asked with worry colouring his voice as I tried not to mewl from the pumping of Jack’s fingers accompanied by his lips on my lower lips. My back was arched as eyes rolled back, swiveling in the sensation Jack imposed but I instantly snapped it out after remembering that Vincent was still on the other line.

“Yes! The spider’s back!” this time my voice was really high, but hopefully enough Vincent believes the whole spider story because I wouldn’t want him to think of anything otherwise. Jack continued his ministrations as I felt him smiling devishly against my core, knowing very well what he’s doing to me as I felt something rose in my lower stomach.

“D-Do you have anything to get rid of it? Some bug spray, newspaper—anything?!” Vincent sounded genuinely scared as if the spider was in the same room as him. Not only is he nice, but fucking naïve as well? Where did Jack find him and how he managed to convince him into a relationship is beyond me.

“I—I’m trying but—” I was cut off as a mewl left my lips when I felt Jack prodding his tongue against my hidden pearl as he stretched out my labia with his hand. I felt my climax slowly forming, and if this keeps going on Vincent would hear me and put two and two together to figure out what exactly was happening. Damn it, why must my body be so responsive to him? I recomposed myself when Vincent was calling out for me worryingly.

“Listen—I need to deal with this spider ASAP. I’ll call you later, okay—bye!” I quickly said and wasn’t sure if Vincent managed to catch all of that, but I didn’t need to hear him asking some questions that I might not want to hear. I turned my head and ended the call with a kiss on the end call button.

“What the fuck, Jack?!” I cursed at him through gritted teeth as he raised his head from my nether regions with a mocking frown on his face. “I’m upset, kitten—you both were getting along so fine,” Jack continued his finger pumping in me and added a second one along the way as I arched back.

“You know, I wouldn’t mind sharing you with him—gets all the action going, you know?” Jack suddenly proposed and I shook my head. There’s no way in hell Vincent would expect the both of us to be in bed like this, what more sharing a bed with me?

“But unlike me, he’s not into girls that much,” he said with a certain edge to his voice, almost upset that there wouldn’t be a chance where Vincent would join us anytime soon.

“But that doesn’t matter,” Jack lowered himself down back onto my clit again and started licking. “I get to have you all by myself and I’m fine with that,” he sent me a wink before he worked me up to an orgasm, with the help of his trusty tongue and fingers inside of me.

I came with a yelp, still spent from earlier and felt that it was beginning to take a toll on me. I never felt so tired in all of my life, and never once I had a release so many times in one session. I’m amazed how I was still conscious at this moment.

When I came down from my high, I was a sweating mess and entirely spent. I couldn’t take it anymore—I just wanted to get out of my restraints that was beginning to eat my skin and leaving red marks. Jack pulled back and admired my exposed lower lips, dripping in my essence that also covered his chin and his fingers.

He sucked on his fingers and let out an appreciative hum at the taste of my release as I sneered at him in disgust. How could he do this to me? How could he do this to Vincent?

I knew he was an asshole, but putting on Vincent on the phone while fucking me? That’s just really wrong in so many levels, Vincent must be really dense to not figure out what’s happening.

“My turn now,” Jack kneeled on either side of my hips as he began rubbing his erection, proud and hard for me to see as I closed my eyes and tears escaped my lids.

Tonight was far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm Gabriel biased and I make Jack look like shit but istg I love him, I doooo he's _daddy_ for sureee but I really love all the Dark!Jack content esp from stikecommanding and DarkDrabblings and his soft dad moments
> 
> and I'm a masochistic little shit because I love villains who get the lead girl like why can't that happen to me
> 
> I'm joking but that is my darkest dream to come true yet. Also, have y'all ever used your lips to do something on your phone when both of your hands are occupied? I've been there <3


	4. Fall Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel just wants to give you some TLC until someone interrupts.  
> tags include: semi-public sex, blowjobs, wall (door?) sex

I shuffled through some documents in my hands as I paced through the base mindlessly. Knowing that Jack was in his office gotten me paranoid over the fact that he would call me in any time and have his way as usual so I decided to escape by taking a short walk around base.

But walking around is just as agonizing as it is due to the many rounds Jack has had with me. My back was cramping, especially in the lower area after being gripped and bent over for long hours and each step I take is like walking on hot needles.

My body sometimes decides to become heavy and being such a drag whenever I have to sit down or just stand straight. I couldn’t focus on my job at most times without having to fall asleep whenever I’m crunching my brain together.

Yes, Jack’s doings has finally taken its toll on me and I need to do something about it before I could collapse. I’ve been going to the medical bay but avoided Dr Ziegler at all costs because she would check up on her patients thoroughly and if she does check up on me, she would start asking questions that I know I have to make up some kind of believable story in order to cover up the situation.

Jack has left me so restless at nights; I was merely a walking zombie in the morning on the way to work. I know reasoning out to Jack about his nightly visits would remain futile, but doesn’t he need the sleep as well? And not to mention Vincent has been back at base for a while after returning from the other bases worldwide.

Surely he could keep him company in the night. Once, he sneaked into my room while I was asleep soundly only to wake up with him in between my legs, ramming into me like I’m some sort of flesh light when I knew that he’s just had a dinner date with Vincent that same night because he asked me to clear his schedule for the rest of the day for that.

He already has Vincent—someone that could give him everything wholeheartedly. What does he need me for?

I startled myself over the sounds of grunts and hard impacts of flesh. I peered around and instantly noticed that I’ve wondered off too far for me to end up at Blackwatch’s training rooms. And that says a lot because they train separately from the other Overwatch agents and is far more secluded in the base.

“Keep it going, ladies!” Gabriel’s voice sounded clear in the room as I spotted him walking around with his hands on his hips, eyes piercing at his agents throwing at each other. Their training seems to be more brutal than your average training session, but that’s what to expect when you’re a black ops division.

I stood there awkwardly and wondered if I should just turn around and leave or go say hi to Gabriel. I’m tempted to do the latter, but at the same time I wouldn’t want him to look unprofessional in front of his recruits.

“Whoa, watch out!” before I could realize the warning, I was thrown off to the ground and my papers were flying everywhere. I stared in horror when I noticed that I deliberately walked into the padded arena without any conscience of it. A heavy form was laid across me as I tried to sit up but the weight was too much for me to lift.

“Oops—sorry about that, ma’am,” the figure turned his body around until his head was lying on my lap. Those honey brown eyes sparkled as he looked up at me, getting comfortable in my lap with a cocky smile as I scowled at him.

“McCree get your ass off the floor!” Gabriel barked out before Jesse hesitated as he sighed and sat up, getting off the floor like he was told. I was still left on the floor, lying sideways as I looked up at Gabriel who was marching towards me with a hardened look on his face.

“Sorry, boss. Lost my balance over there,” McCree pointed his thumb behind his shoulder at another agent who shrugged, unaware of how they had pushed McCree out of the field.

“Are you okay?” Gabriel offered me a hand and I hesitantly grabbed on to it before being pulled back up. Gabriel’s Herculean strength matched Jack’s, probably even more but there was a sense of careful to him compared to the Strike Commander.

“Sorry, didn’t watch where I was going,” I staggered standing up as I scratched the back of my neck. Gabriel still held my hand and for the first time in many weeks here, I felt comfort and security just from his hold.

“McCree,” Gabriel just said at his agent sternly, his eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched as he didn’t need more explanation as Jesse sighed exasperatedly. He stood up straight before he turned to me.

“Sorry for that, ma’am—won’t happen again,” he apologized to me formally as he ran a hand through his shaggy hair. For someone being in his early twenties, Jesse sure does act around like a kid still, Word is that he’s been taken by Gabriel to avoid jail time after he picked him up in Route 66 almost a year ago.

“Y-yeah, no sweat,” I flailed a hand at him and Jesse broke into a cheeky grin. Gabriel shot daggers at him before he sighed and turned to his recruits.

“Alright, everybody—break time! Be back here after lunch,” they all stopped and cheered in relief of being let off by Gabriel. One by one, the training room became sparse of people than before I came in leaving Gabriel and I alone. He let go of my hand momentarily and bent down to pick up my papers that were scattered across the floor.

“Sorry for McCree—he’s just a kid," Gabriel handed the papers back to me as i sorted them back accordingly and looked up at him. “It’s fine, it was an accident,” I assured him as I tucked the papers under my arm.

“How’d you get here? Jack sending you on an errand or something?” Gabriel asked as he motioned his eyes around the training room and I shrank in my place, no words could come out to explain why I was there in the first place.

“Just need to clear my head, sitting down indoors could only get you so far,” I casually shrugged, but immediately regretted that action because of my sore back.

“You need to get out more, that’s where the actions at!” Gabriel pressed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a friendly rub. He was warm, just from his palm and it was soothing and welcoming unlike how Jack would touch me.

“Well, blame Jack for keeping me inside all the time,” I forced myself to sound as like I wasn’t conceited as possible to let Gabriel think that I was on good terms with my boss.

“Which is many reasons why I should be taking you out,” Gabriel’s tone switched from being the strict and mean commander into sweet and sublime in the blink of an eye. It looked like he wasn’t fazed by Jack’s dismay when he obscured Gabriel’s opportunity to ask me out.

“You’re sweet, Gabe—but I’m fine,” I insisted though my heart feels a burden to reject him. But Gabriel looked like he’s not willing to back down without a fight.

“You sure don’t look like it,” Gabriel sensed but I kept a wide smile for him, just enough to pretend that I came to Overwatch out of my own free will. I moved to rub the back of my neck at the thickening awkward moment of silence between us until I suddenly winced in pain as my muscles strained on the plane of my shoulders.

Gabriel seemed to noticed that as he peered at me carefully, his eyebrows scrunched together and his hands twitched.

“Are you sure you feeling alright?” Gabriel asked me haphazardly, making really sure that I was telling the truth. Would he accept the truth about being bent over by Jack and being treated as his play thing since the day I came?

“Y-Yeah, my back just hurts. I’ve been sitting around for too long,” I tried to make up a story that would convince him. Gabriel clicked his tongue before he wrapped a hand around my arm and tugged me towards a nearby bench as I complied.

Sitting me down in front of him with my back to his front, I involuntarily tensed when I felt the flat palm of his hands on the planes of my shoulder as he gripped them lightly. Gabriel started palming me with a firm but relaxing grip as I relaxed into his hold. He was using his weight to get into those pressure points as I felt relieved from all of the pain over time.

“Hah…” A whimper left my lips as Gabriel’s hands worked its magic and slowly, the pain began to disintegrate and a wave of relief washed over me. Gabriel must have sensed me relaxing as his hands slowly glided down my back and focused onto the space in between my shoulder blades.

His thumbs were prodding that area and turned it outward, following the veined path as I rolled my shoulders to get the remaining kinks left off. I pressed my eyes closed and lose myself into the feeling. For a reason, all of my worries in Overwatch, all the times Jack has had me and the terrible things he’s done to me was just a mere memory.

I was beginning to doze off when Gabriel’s hands suddenly trudged over to the small of my back and a flash of memory where Jack’s hands would always find its way on my hips went through my mind. Out of reflex, I turned around and slapped his hands away from me, hugging myself for protection.

Gabriel was caught off guard from my sudden action, holding up his hands and his eyes were wide. He pondered for a moment, wondering what he has done wrong for me to act out like that all of a sudden. Panting lightly, I ran a hand through my hair as I looked at him behind my shoulder and shot him an apologetic look.

“H-Hey, sorry if I misstep somewhere,” Gabriel sounded sincere as he scratched the back of his head, feeling guilty for touching me where he shouldn’t. He doesn’t know… and I’m going to keep it that way to save myself from the remains of my dignity I have left to show my face in this world.

“No,” I said, casting a glance on the stack of papers that should be documented hours ago. “No—I just,” I paused, unsure on how I should explain.

“You don’t have to explain yourself,” Gabriel reassured and I physically turned to face him, the tears that were tempting to spill down my cheeks. I huffed out a breath and reached out to him, wrapping my hands around his shoulder and buried my face into his chest.

Gabriel went stiff from my sudden action, but relaxed soon enough to return the hug. Gosh, I’ve been this starved for gentle affection, I couldn’t help myself but to cling onto him tighter and breathe in his natural musk. His hands ran up and down my back in a comforting manner, coaxing me into his arms.

I flinched when I heard my name being called out.

Retracting myself from the embrace, I was met with furious blue eyes as it bored into mine. Quickly reposing myself, I collected the documents from earlier and stood up, walking away from Gabriel and towards the fuming Strike Commander.

“My apologies, sir—I was getting some fresh air,” I couldn’t bring myself to meet his gaze, but I knew very well that he was gravely disappointed in me. Not only did I run off from my desk, but into the arms of someone else at it, too. I should just steel my mentality for my punishment later.

“Do I not treat you well?” Jack questioned me as I winced. There was venom painted all over his words, and he’s trying hard not to lash out at me—not in front of Gabriel.

“No, sir—you’ve treated me so well,” I forced myself to say those words out loud. I dared to peek up at him, and when I thought he would fume, he looked as if I had betrayed him. It made me mad—he had no reason why he should feel like this. If anything, Vincent should be feeling like that but how Jack managed to sweep everything under the rug is beyond me.

“Lay off, Morrison—she’s just stressed,” Gabriel stepped up behind us and kept a hard gaze at Jack.

“This doesn’t concern you, Reyes,” Jack snapped at him and pulled my arm, tugging me towards him. I shot Gabriel a sympathetic look before I turned to look at Jack again.

“I don’t care—she’s overworked, and you’re doing nothing about it,” Gabriel pointed out and I could see Jack’s jaw clenching and unclenching before he clicked his tongue.

“I know very well how to treat my employees, Reyes. Maybe you should stop stepping in where you shouldn’t,” Jack didn’t give Gabriel time to respond before he dragged us both out of the vicinity. Jack turned a harsh right before he opened the custodian door and shoved me in before he locked it behind him.

“On your knees,  _now,_ ” Jack was fumbling with the fly of his fatigues as he dragged it down. Tears finally fell down as I pressed my eyes closed and dropped down on my knees, accepting the start of my punishment. When Jack has finally relieved his member from his fatigues, it hangs flaccid as I gulped at the sight of it.

Even when he’s not aroused, his length is considerably large and barely fits the grip of my hand. Tentatively, I wrapped my hands around his length and worked it up and down, getting him aroused in no time at all.

Jack leaned back and groaned in pleasure, and no soon enough his length was fully erected. “Suck it,” Jack only said and he didn’t need to tell me twice as I shuddered before I took the head enclosed around my mouth. Jack moaned once more feeling the heat of my mouth around his length, as if this was his first time forcing me to suck him off.

“You’re not doing it how I’d like it,” Jack’s hand found the back of my head as he forcefully pushed into my mouth until his member hit the back of my throat. I gagged for a moment before he pulled away so I could catch my breath before he slammed into me again.

“You’re so fucking pretty around my cock,” Jack grunted as he guided me in and out of his length as the tears keep running down my cheeks. I couldn’t breathe for the most part, so I tried to take in as much air as possible when there is a chance.

I couldn’t take it anymore—I pushed my hands on his thighs to get away from him when he’s least expected and backed onto the floor as I panted for air. Jack was taken aback when I managed to release myself from his grip but he wasn’t about to back down as he stepped towards me.

I was trying my best to remain calm and take in much breath as possible but I needed to get away from him before I could let Jack do what he would want with me. I managed to stand on my two feet as quickly as possible and managed to dodge his approach when he tried to trap me in his arms.

I ran to the door and yanked on the handle only to find out to be locked. I was too frantic to turn the knob to unlock it but it was too late when Jack gripped my forearm and slammed me on the surface door as I shrieked in pain.

“You like it when I’m rough with you, sweetheart? Is that why you’re acting up?” Jack murmured next to my ear before he nipped on the skin as I shivered. I tried to shove my elbow back to throw him off but Jack has proven he was stronger than I was as his hand ripped open my blouse and fondled with my breast.

His other hand found the loops of my pants and roughly tugged it down and I shivered at the cold temperature in the room. He tugged down my panties as well as I learned to accept my fate in his hands.

“How many times do I have to tell you to wear more skirts? What a bother,” Jack growled and landed a swift smack on my behind as I jumped in pain from the contact. Jack soothed the area with a rubbing hand as he continued leaving open-mouthed kisses on the back of my neck.

He began grinding his erection against the cleft of my ass as I started sobbing heavily. No matter how many times I came to deal with Jack and his insatiable lust, I couldn’t get over the fact that he’s doing this and getting away with it.

I could feel him slowly easing himself in me as I clenched my fist. Jack groaned in pleasure and continued to fondle with my breasts with both hands this time. He began plunging in and out of me as I pressed my cheek against the cold steel door and felt Jack’s hot breath against my skin.

“Please…” _get it over already_ , I didn’t manage to finish my sentence and Jack took it the wrong way as he growled and quickened his pace. If anyone would walk nearby, they could probably hear us banging against the door without a care.

“Still so tight!” Jack commented with another swift smack on my behind and I shrieked louder. I hung my head low as my body betrayed me and supplied the slickness to ease him sliding in and out of me. Yeah, it felt good, but I was still disgusted with myself and with Jack.

“Come on, dollface—come for me, you know you want to,” Jack taunted and dragged a hand down where my swollen bud was and rubbed it with the pads of his fingers rapidly. The coil in my stomach was beginning to tighten with every stroke of his fingers and not soon enough, I reached my climax and tossed my head back, giving access for Jack to land unnerving kisses on my neck.

Jack followed soon after and spent his load inside me as I frantically tried to push him away but he drove himself deep inside until I could feel his testicles hitting against my clit. He release was too much until it was oozing out of the sides and it felt too hot in contrast of the cold room.

Once the both of us were spent, Jack leaned forward and rested his chin on my shoulder while trying to catch some breath himself. But he was suffocating me, taking away my space as a luxury but I know that I hold no position to deny him. I just want to go back to my quarters and take a shower and go straight to bed, hopefully without any nightly visits from Jack at least once in a while.

“I’m the only one for you, got it?” Jack reprimanded me as I casted him a glance from behind my shoulder. His eyes bore into mine and looked for an answer. I was leaving him hanging until he grunted and pushed himself harder on me, still inside and I yelped.

“I said I’m the only one,” he repeated himself and I nodded at him as I sobbed. “Not Reyes, not anybody—just me,” his hand found my throat and gave me a warning squeeze as I widened my eyes in fear from his threat.

“Say it,” Jack growled and I could feel that I was starting to hyperventilate but that would make matters much worse. I calmed myself down for a moment before I looked back at him and gathered all of my courage.

“Just you, Jack—just you,” I reaffirmed him and felt instant relief when he loosened his grip around my throat. Jack smirked in triumph hearing those words from my mouth and placed a kiss on my cheek. He slid himself off of me and I shivered at the feeling of his semen dripping down my inner thighs.

He redressed himself first before he helped me redress much to my surprise and draped his jacket around me. A sense of warmth filled me unexpectedly, but definitely not unwelcome as I looked up at him confusingly. Jack cupped my cheek and leaned in for a kiss before I turned my head and managed to land on the corners of my mouth instead.

Jack clicked his tongue and grabbed me by the neck forcefully and pulled me in to a forceful kiss much to my dismay. He practically shoved his entire tongue inside of my mouth as I grimaced from his unwanted affection.

“Get yourself cleaned up—and be back at my office in thirty minutes,” Jack retracted himself from me and gave me orders. He turned around and exited the door, leaving me behind in my own demise in the cold room alone.

* * *

On my desk again, I was filing away some documents that was in need to be archived. Some documents shouldn’t be stored away in the database so mindlessly when other third parties could easily infiltrate and steal our classified information. So, it’s no surprise why this system is still normalized in Overwatch.

Jack was dragged off into a meeting with Captain Amari regardless of his protests. If one thing that could convince Jack to back down is Captain Amari herself—and she personally paid a visit to his office to come and get him so he has nowhere left to run.

The meeting has been taking over his time for quite a while, and normally the meetings would last about two hours depending on its severity. It’s almost four hours now since he left, and I should be permitted to leave for the day. I know I should stay a little longer and finish up what I could, but I’m sure just one day of leaving on time would do no harm to anyone.

Shutting off my computer, I collected my things and started to walk back to my quarters. It’s been a particularly long day even with the handful of work I have on my hands, but I’ve been immune to this kind of chore that I don’t have any qualms about complaining about it.

My mind wandered about thinking what I should be having for dinner tonight. Ordering takeout would be too much of a hassle because they would go through customs just for delivering me a meal. I tried changing up my regular orders in the cafeteria, but even they grew stale on me, too soon. I was about to settle on just having some instant noodles I’ve gotten as a gift from Genji when suddenly a pair of arms engulfed me and pressed a damp cloth on my mouth.

Before I knew it, I was out like a light in the next minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, there's a new hero in town and i am talking abt Sigma aka Lex Luthor looking ass aka my new husband  
> and i would like to take claim that i made the first reader-insert porn of him [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936663)  
> so uh go and check it out but prepare for ooc-ness bc he's just revealed last week orz


	5. Change Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel kidnaps you for your own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> misleading summary but it's fluff i swear feat unnecessary Swiss food  
> Have some long awaited Gabriel x Reader for all you Reaper sluts (read: me)  
> also my laptop is back TT^TT my internship's been going well after my lecturer came in to check up on me so now I can like prepare to resign so I can go back to uni.  
> Senior year y'all, it's scary.

When I started to came to, I woke up groggily to the uneasy position I was in. I slowly blinked my eyes to ease the light that slowly seeps into my eyes before I realized that I was in a moving vehicle. I couldn’t process where I was at the moment but I was apparently strapped in front at the passenger seat as the street lights shone as the car moved.

I wasn’t restrained to anything but the seatbelt and that gave me an instant relief and didn’t want to be compromised again. But that relief stopped short when I realized that somebody was driving this vehicle, and I was too afraid to look who it was beside me but still I need to know who’s suddenly taken me away.

I looked to at the driver’s seat and was surprised to see Gabriel’s side profile as he kept his eyes on the road. He didn’t even realize that I was conscious again assuming that he was the one who’s taken me hostage.

Even though I’m relieved it was Gabriel, I still couldn’t trust him wholly if I don’t know about his intentions on why he’s suddenly taken me away. I don’t know what he’s going to do to me and I could only hope that he doesn’t have the same intentions like Jack.

Jack—I realized.

He took me away from Jack, when Jack won’t let me even breathe the same air as Gabriel.

If Jack knew that I’m gone, who knows what he’ll do?

Maybe my pictures would be finally spread out to the public, instantly bringing me down and ruining my life. But that’s only the pictures, not to mention the videos he’s taken of me from all over our course together.

I couldn’t even change my name or even change my look drastically to avoid being recognized in public if my photos ever surfaced online. Technology has grown to be more cruel as it improves, and once it came online, it’s there to stay forever and I couldn’t have that.

I would rather give my life for it.

“Hey, you’re awake,” Gabriel finally noticed when I didn’t realized that I’ve been staring at him for too long. I shook myself out of my thoughts before I looked at him again who looked back at me with a gentle smile on his face.

He was genuine enough just from that, but I still couldn’t put all of my doubts away about him.

“Sorry about earlier, but I needed to get you away from there somehow,” Gabriel apologized to me before settling his eyes back on the road again and I gaped at him.

“Where are we going?” I asked him as I moved around my seat to relief some of my straining joints after sitting for so long.

“Away—not far from base, but far enough for you to have some time for yourself,” Gabriel stated and I widened my eyes. Soon enough, Jack would realize I'm not at base and would start trying to find me. He would turn over the entire base to look for me as proven when he found me at the depths of the base at Blackwatch's training grounds. What if I was to be punished even worse?

"W-What? Gabriel, I need to go back— Jack would know that I'm gone," I sat up straight and started looking around frantically, trying to recognize my surroundings. If we're not that far off, maybe I could convince him to turn us back around. I could probably even make it back to base before Jack realizes I've been gone.

"Don't worry, I've taken care of that," Gabriel casually flailed a hand, totally not fazed with Jack threats about being near me. I widened my eyes at him for being so carefree, but then again he doesn't know what goes behind the scenes. I heard stories from other agents that him and Jack are the best of friends, but things has frozen over lately and neither of them are trying to make things work too.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he casted me a cheeky smile before looking back at the road again. "Let's just say I asked Ana to keep him busy for the next six hours or so," he then said and I gasped at him. So Ana dragging him off to a meeting wasn't scheduled?

"... how?" I asked again and there's this sly smirk on his face as he triumphantly succeeded in his plans of dragging Jack away from me. "Well, it looks like I have to babysit Fareehah for the next two weeks," he then shrugged, acting as if it was no big deal.

I'm sure he wouldn't mind— he adored Fareehah, and so does the other Blackwatch agents particularly McCree who teases her like a bratty little sister. It would scare Captain Amari so much whenever Gabriel would teach her some basic hands-on offense because she asked.

“Why are you doing this? For me?” I then asked, unsure whether his intentions are as clear as he made them to be the first time he proposed the idea of taking me out.

“You’re obviously overworked, and Jack’s not doing anything about it,” Gabriel’s tone dropped into a more serious one as he continued to steer the car. “And you’re too scared to talk to ask him for some time off, so I’m doing you a favour, doll,” Gabriel turned to me and gave me a wink as I lightly shuddered from the pet name. It felt different when Jack would call me that, but Gabriel made it sound so natural and light-hearted, I couldn’t help but to trust him.

“Besides,” he turned back to look at the road and I raised my eyebrows at him. “You’re too cute for me to ignore, might as well take the chance,” he shrugged nonchalantly and I couldn’t help but to squirm back into my seat without feeling flustered over what he just said.

A silent moment hung around us. It wasn’t awkward, in fact it was even more calming to me without having to think about the consequences that I would soon deal when we get back. Or one of us get back. The idea of ditching Gabriel suddenly came to mind where I could finally escape Overwatch and away from being Jack’s personal sex slave.

I could just disappear without a trace. Throw away my phone and get new documents. Start over a new leaf just like how I had longed for. Maybe I could get away with it, but not for too long.

If Jack ever decides to spread out my photos, what would happen to me? Would I still be a ruined woman? Would he set out his sights to find me until at the worlds end or would he just find another pretty assistant to snatch up? Either way, I would be free from him.

“So,” I sounded a little more enthusiastic than I should. “Where’re we headed?”

* * *

 

Our first stop was at a food truck parked outside the curb in the middle of the city. Although the Overwatch base was deep and away in the snowy mountains of Switzerland, it was still a drive to head into the city of Bern.

And although it’s been months since I’ve joined Overwatch, I never really had the chance to go sightseeing even on my off days due to the fact that Jack would keep me on his hip at all times. And seeing the rustic city was such a peace of mind, I almost forgot how I got here in the first place.

“They don’t serve anything like back home, but you just have to know where to look,” Gabriel led me to the food truck and went up to the cook who was busy serving up food up in the truck. The cook seemed to recognize Gabriel as he smiled widely at the sight of him before turning to me.

“Herr Reyes, good to see you again! And who is this?” he had a thick German accent and his English slang was understandable but it took a few tries for his words to register in my mind for exactly what he meant.

“Good evening, Elias,” Gabriel greeted him back before wrapping an arm around my shoulders and brought me closer to him before he introduced me to him. Gabriel was undeniably warm and felt very welcoming, I almost wanted to lean more into his touch.

“Guten abend, fraulein! What would you like tonight?” Elias gestured the menu at the side of the truck as I tried my best to decipher the menu. I’m not sure what they look like or even taste like judging from the name of the food and I’m scared I might order something not to my liking if I mindlessly ordered.

“Gabriel, you pick,” I tugged on his sleeve and tried to hide my confusion. Gabriel looked at me expectantly before he shrugged and didn’t bother looking at the menu before he ordered for the both of us. The way he expertly told Elias of what we would have today was amazing, he must’ve frequent here a lot.

We both sat down at a nearby table not far from the food truck when our food was served after some time. I had no idea what he’d just ordered, but it looked so delicious just from the looks of it and the smell. If you compared the street foods in the States and Switzerland, it would make the Swiss food seem like a luxury.

The first platter was two pieces of bratwursts surrounded by thick cut fries with cheese sauce on the side. It was aromatic and definitely calling to me the most. The second was like a pancake but it smelled like potatoes with fried onions as a garnish on top. For something to be considered as street food, this looked like what they would serve in high class restaurants.

“Dig in,” Gabriel handed me a fork as I cautiously examined the food served in front of us. Gulping, I cut a part of one of the bratwursts and gathered it with the thick fries lathered in cheese. I blew it over a few times because it was still steaming hot and I didn't want to burn myself trying out my first time eating some real Swiss street food. I took the bite and instantly the flavours circulated in my mouth almost heavenly, I couldn't believe how good this tasted.

After munching on it and swallowed, we continued to eat and I pretended not to notice Gabriel smirking at my eagerness to finish our shared meal together. Just from the meal itself, I knew I couldn't finish it alone so it was wise enough for Gabriel to have one just for the both of us. I don't know if this was his tactic to flirt with me or whatever, but it's working that's for sure.

"What's this called?" I gestured my fork to the other dish that he had ordered. "Roschti, it's like pancakes made out of potatoes and I swear by it," Gabriel cut out a piece for himself and when I thought he was going to feed himself, he shoved it into my mouth to my surprise. I guess that's what I get for leaving my mouth open out of curiosity. I could taste the potatoes that's been seasoned well with salt and pepper, and though it was mashed, there was still bits of potato that aren't crushed finely which adds great texture to the food.

"Wasn't there something like this, too back in base?" I seem to recalled the exact same type of pancake-like food served back in the base of Overwatch. Gabriel only chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, but you could never compare the catered stuff with the real deal, right?" Gabriel cut another piece and took a bite himself.

It was true, even the meals that I've been used to cook and eat back in the States seemed to taste so different. The only things that could remind me of home was those Kraft dinners that I could sneak into my room but clearly, that wasn't enough.

I truly appreciated how Gabriel brought me out to show the brighter side of things being in Overwatch. I guess being the Blackwatch commander has it's perks on disobeying the rules and getting away with it unlike Jack. No, Gabriel only wanted me to let off some steam, and it was working too well. I knew he meant well, and I don't see any other reason why he would have other intentions on bringing me out.

It was the most sincere thing I've ever felt in forever, and I just wished we don't have to go back to base for this.

"So, where we headed to next?" we both discarded our finished plates into a nearby 

“Remember when I said I’d take you out dancing?”

* * *

 

 And that’s where we ended up at. A nice bar that you could hear the bass beating just from outside but it wasn’t as obnoxious as a nightclub I’ve frequented to when I was in my college days. For some reason, everything else that’s common back at home just seemed so classier and regal overseas.

“She’s with me,” Gabriel instantly said to the bouncer who recognized him and allowed access to us. We both stepped inside the bar and it was pretty full considering it wasn’t a weekend, their service must be booming to keep their place packed like this every night.

“Let’s get a drink,” Gabriel casually took my hand and led me to the bar as I blushed. It didn’t felt forced, and I actually felt butterflies in my stomach from the simple gesture. This man could do anything, and my heart would still soar to the skies.

“Anything you’d like?” Gabriel gestured to the menu and thank goodness it was still recognizable by the names. Remembering my favourite kind of drink, I gave specific instructions to the bartender and hoped that he wouldn’t be too overwhelmed that I demand so much for a drink.

“Aren’t you going to drink anything?” I then asked but Gabriel shook his head. “I’m the designated driver, remember? Besides,” Gabriel paused when the bartender served me my drink and also Gabriel a glass of coke. “Super soldiers can’t get drunk, we’re that enhanced.”

I nodded knowingly and sipped on my drink carefully, trying not to burn my throat. I sighed just from the taste, instantly bringing me back to my younger days.

“Gabriel, I just want to say thanks,” I then turned to him as we both sat on the stool. The bartender moved away from us and served another customer giving us enough space to talk without worrying about him overhearing us.

“I really needed this time out,” I then confessed and was too shy of meeting his gaze. I instantly felt relaxed more than I ever felt ever since coming to Overwatch, and I wouldn’t have thought I could see this day coming in a long shot. I only knew my role would be just chained to Jack’s bed, and Gabriel brought me out of that stupor in a way.

“And I never seen you enjoyed yourself this way,” Gabriel pointed out and I shrunk back in my seat. I didn’t mean to forget why I was there in the first place, but everything has been so smoothly progressed between me and him, it almost seemed like a nightmare back at base.

“Listen, I just wanna say sorry again for the other day,” Gabriel mentioned that time when he gave me a massage in the Blackwatch training room. I blushed myself to this day thinking about that incident, and I couldn’t forgive myself for acting out like that in front of him when it wasn’t his fault.

“I may have overstepped somewhere, and I completely understand that I made you uncomfortable in some way," he started and I let my jaw slack from his sudden statement. He apologized about it that day, but it looks like he wasn't over. Which brings me to the assumption why he was doing this... taking me out town and enjoying ourselves together.

He  _pitied_  me.

A sense of disgust bloomed within me. It wasn't for him of course, he did nothing wrong. But I still put the blame on me for making him feel some sort of sympathy on me. I shouldn't have express myself as weak and helpless in a military business no less, people would look at you like a fawn— defenceless and vulnerable, which were the reasons why Jack has taken an interest in me in the first place.

By far, I'm proven to be the weakest member of Overwatch, even the omnics could outsmart me.

"No— Gabriel, please don't feel that way about me," I placed my drink back on the bar and could feel the aftereffects of the drink dissolving, as if I didn't took a sip earlier. There was a strong sense of determination in me to convince Gabriel that I wasn’t going to just stay back and let my weakness overtake me.

Though I’m not in the position to fight back and go against demands, I still have the right to show that I will not comply that easily. Jack may have his last laugh, but I still wasn’t ready to give up now.

“I just need to get a grip of myself, that’s all,” I shook my head and tried to reassure him that I was strong and could protect myself, when I know very well that I couldn’t. “Overwatch is still… pretty foreign for me even though I’ve been here for almost three months already,” I shrunk back in my seat and fiddled with the edge of the bar before I shook my head and sat up straight again.

“Being involved with a military establishment is new to me, but I still want to try to become up to par with you guys,” I reinstated myself and I almost lost my façade as Gabriel stared at me deeply, almost like he didn’t heard a word I just said but his eyes never left mine.

“Gabriel?” I called out to him, landing my hand on top of his as he jolted out of his trance and grunted as he ran a hand through his cropped hair. I smiled to myself, seeing him flustered with his guard down was rare even if we weren’t on base.

“Something on your mind?” I moved my bar stool closer to him and as expected, he leaned back in his seat away from me. His expression was priceless, definitely didn’t prepare himself from my sudden closeness. I never took Gabriel the man to get flustered like this so easily—he was the one that asked me out in the first place.

“Sorry, ehem,” he cleared his throat before he put some space between us and I grinned at him as I leaned back, his shoulders relaxed for having some safe space between us. “It’s hard, I know—I was pretty clueless myself joining the military at first, but within time, it’s second nature,” he advised me as I took another sip from my drink.

“I have… bad experience with men, which explains that day when you… touched me,” I didn’t know how to put in the words without making it coming out like something lewd. I kept it vague, too about being forced by Jack but I hoped it would give Gabriel the better idea of why I acted out that way.

“I understand,” Gabriel nodded. “No wonder you were so scared of Jack,” he connected things together and I stiffened. Had he found out that Jack was the reason why I’m acting this way? Or did he just assumed that I become compliant whenever Jack was around because I couldn’t go against his word.

“Yeah, he’s a great boss and all but,” I bit the inside of my cheek at that partial lie when I paused and finished my drink. “I have to keep up with him and he’s a very strict man,” I reasoned and placed the glass back on the bar. I felt awful lying to Gabriel’s face and even worse in order to preserve my dignity or the possibility where he would question Jack about it and I have a good feeling it wouldn’t end well.

To have someone so strong care for me, it was the most reassuring thing I’ve ever felt since coming to Overwatch and seeing how he would go lengths to make sure I’m being treated with absolute care, why did it have to be Jack instead of Gabriel?

“Hey, I’ll talk to him about it,” a large hand covered mine as I turned to him and widened my eyes. My breath hitched in my throat when Gabriel wanted to strike a deal with Jack. But that would risk me getting punished by Jack—who knows what he would think if Gabriel just mentions the subject of me in front of me?

He’s been very possessive lately, even though he already knows my future lies in his hands and he has the word to do anything to me about it.

“Gabe—please, you don’t have to,” I shook my head and constructed sentences in my mind to convince Gabriel to not bring up the subject to Jack. “It’s fine, really! I just have to work harder!”

“But that’s not it,” Gabriel’s hold on my hand tightened as he stared deep into my eyes. “I can tell him to take it easy with you—it sounds unprofessional but he could at least treat you like a human being,” he countered but my heart was still pounding in my chest at the thought of it.

“I’ll talk to him myself okay? Maybe I’ll ask Ana or even Lena to accompany me,” I then suggested and Gabriel’s grip relaxed and caressed the callouses of my hands with his thumb. “No, I’ll be there with you—just to make sure that he doesn’t get ahead of himself.”

I gulped. Gabriel was really insistent on talking to Jack about this. Jack would fume if he knows that I’ve been hanging out with Gabriel, when he made it clear the other day to stay away from him.

“Gabe, you’re sweet—but you’ve seen how he’s like when he saw you and I the other day,” I reminded him but he scoffed in return at my statement. “I’ve known him long enough for him to back off, don’t worry—I got you,” he reassured me and it was decided that there’s no way bargaining with him.

I was conflicted whether I should tell him the truth—the honest truth, all of it since the beginning, or keep my mouth shut and save myself from Jack’s wrath. I needed an out—and I know Gabriel is the only one that could get me out of this, but the only way out is to get through Jack, and it’s very clear that I have to face him no matter what.

“Will you help me talk him through?” I then asked him, desperate in need of his help because Gabriel would be the only one to make him yield. Jack may hold the power on the rest of Overwatch, but he can easily be overruled with Gabriel and Ana. I could even get some direct orders from the UN if I can, but that’s going to take a little more time.

“I promise—I usually don’t help out newer staff to accommodate in our base like this, but I can make an exception for you,” he promised me and I couldn’t feign back the smile my lips formed as I felt a load off my back dissipated.  “Thank you, Gabriel,” I turned my hand so that his hand was laying on my palm as I held it in return.

The bar suddenly played a nice contemporary pop song that’s probably dated decades ago, but it remained everyone’s favourite of all ages. Gabriel took notice of my interest on the song as he smiled at me and called my name.

“You wanna dance?” he nudged his head to the open floor, where some patrons were already starting to come together and dance. Well, this is what Gabriel had intended when he first asked me out—why not. It’s not like I would be returning to this place that frequently, better make use of the time outside before I could potentially be tied to Jack’s bed.

“Please.”

* * *

 

When we got back to base, it was _late_ —not even exaggerating it.

Gabriel and I went out even longer than we should. After we danced at the club—which went beautiful by the way, Gabriel was an excellent dance partner, I never knew this side of him. I thought he’s just a big, mean and strict commander but he really showed me on the dance floor.

After that, we went to get some food again after I expressed that I haven’t had a cheeseburger in forever from my favourite fast food joint which should be 24-hours in the city. We both just talked, and it surprised me how much in common we both had when we’re two entirely different people.

We both sneaked back into base (even commanders have curfews) using an old transport hallway that was used to deliver fresh food to the cafeteria. Gabriel kept a comfortable arm around my waist, keeping me upright so I don’t collapse there out of exhaustion but in the good way.

He was humming one of the songs that we danced to at the bar, and I lightly skipped in my step to follow along his melody as he chuckled gruffly. He took my hand and twirled me as I tried to pivot my leg so I don’t trip on myself. I let out a small giggle when I was faced with him again with his hands rested on my sides as I looked up at him.

I stared up at him in his deep brown eyes, warm and welcoming unlike Jack’s bluebells. At the thought of it, I haven’t thought of Jack at all since the past few hours spending my time with Gabriel, and I hadn’t intended to ruin the moment at the memory of him.

Standing on my tiptoes, I captured his lips with mine and Gabriel stiffened for a second before he returned the kiss. Just like his eyes, the kiss was welcoming and warm, something that I’ve been missing from someone. His natural musk was addicting, it didn’t overwhelm me at all and I could be in his arms all day.

“Thank you,” I pulled back from him, our faces inches away from each other and I could truly see his two chocolate orbs shining in the moonlight. Gabriel smirked at me cheekily as he held me close. He was leaning in for another kiss before I could see a flash of red in his eyes, though I wasn’t sure due to the dark lighting.

Gabriel suddenly hissed and keeping a distance between us as I felt dejected. Didn’t he like it? Did I do something wrong?

“… I need to see Dr. O’Deorain, can you get to your room on your own?” he suddenly mentioned the new doctor that joined Blackwatch. She was a mystery, only seemingly to smile at me sinisterly each time we pass each other in base. Don’t know for sure if that was how she smiled, or is there something she was hiding from me.

“Y-yeah, I’ll be fine,” my tone failed me to appear that I wasn’t affected from his sudden dodge from me. Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows together apologetically, his hands still gripped onto my sides as if he was contemplating whether he should let go or not. I was starting to shuffle away from him when he suddenly pulled me back into another kiss, but it feels sadder than the first one.

“I’ll help you with Jack, I promise,” Gabriel pulled away and rested his forehead on mine. I leaned into him and exhaled, as much as I didn’t want him to go, it seems like he had to meet with the doctor, for whatever reason it is.

When the both of us parted in our own ways, I was trudging myself back to my quarters as I scanned my access card on it as I heard the lock unlatched. Letting myself in, I scratched my head and felt how greasy my hairs become and figured a nice shower would be nice before I would sleep in for the night.

I dropped my things when I walked into my bedroom, seeing Jack sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands gripping onto my birth control pills. He seemed to notice my arrival as he looked up, and his eyes couldn’t describe how furious he is—you could see the fumes puffing out of his nose and ears.

I stayed concreted to the floor as a rush of emotion rushed through me, unable to decipher what I should be feeling at my situation right now.

“Welcome back, care to talk about this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things has turned darker eue  
> please anyone sponsor me a trip to Switzerland bc the food there is heavenly  
> also if you want more gabey/reader fics well guess what [I have that too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539164)  
> go and check it out bc i'm pretty proud of it

**Author's Note:**

> dark!jack morrison is the death of me
> 
> Oh yeah P.S. if it wasn’t clear enough. I don’t condone Jack’s behaviour irl, esp from high ranking officials in any kind of organisation like dude that’s effed up.


End file.
